Ben and Gwen's adventure in the hospital
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen had a very bad fight with the Highbeard. so bad that Ben is now in the hospital and Gwen is very worried about him? but does she feel other things aside from worring? set during alien froce.


Ben and Gwen's adventure in the hospital

I do not own Ben 10

This fic happens during the time of Alien Force. Ben and Gwen where fighting the highbeard in a very, very vicious battle. So vicious, that Ben broke his left arm, had a few wounds over different parts of his body, such as his back, his other arm and had a bandage around his forehead, which had stains of blood on it. He even sprained his ankle, but just slightly. lucky for Gwen she got only a few scratches and wounds. Ben was in a coma in the hospital for two weeks now and his cousin Gwen was spending most of the time sitting on a chair next to his bed waiting for him to wake up. She was awfully worried about him. He was her best friend. More then anyone. More even then her boyfriend, Kevin. Make that ex-boyfriend. Gwen had loved some one else. Some one she actually truly loved; some one she really cared for, some one… who happened to be her cousin; the very same cousin who was lying in a coma in front of her. She didn't love him as a cousin. No. it was more then that. Much more… she was in love with. Yes. She was in love with her cousin… but if only she could tell him sooner… but she couldn't. Up until now she didn't have the guts to tell him, she also broke up with Kevin only after the accident. So she didn't want to tell Ben how she felt while she and Kevin where still together. She now realized, she didn't brake up with Kevin just because she didn't truly love him. She broke up with him also because he never really was actually there for her. But the person she actually DID love had always been there for her. He would even sacrifice the most powerful device in the universe; a device known as the Omnitrix. But did all this mean that Ben cared for Gwen only as a friend or a family member? Was he also in love with her?

It was already getting late. It was 10.45 PM and visiting hours where due to end at midnight. But Gwen was getting a little tired and she figured Ben probably won't wake up by the time she would have to leave anyway, so there was no point. As much as Gwen hated to admit it, she was starting to loose hope for Ben. She wasn't even sure he even remembers her because of the concussion … she sighed sadly. Sadly like never before, as if some one close to her had died. Some one very close to her. A tear of sadness has now dripped down her right cheek. Then another one and another one; she soon found herself crying. She was still sitting in her chair and she put her face on Ben bed and sobbed quietly:

"o..oh Ben… please don't leave me… please… I need you. I can't live without you. Please… please come back…" she was so sad. She missed Ben dearly. All she wanted was him to be alive again; to be hers… all hers…

Mean while inside Ben's head, he was hovering in a black void surrounded by nothing except the void itself. He heard Gwen's voice echo in the void around him.

"I…I nnneed yyyou Ben... I need you… I can't live without you…"

Ben was really moved to hear his cousin say these words; he very happy to hear them. truth was, he loved her too. He loved her more than anything in the entire would; more than life itself. He loved her even more than his mother and father. He too was in love with her. But he never got a chance to tell her as well, because in the beginning they where ten years old and he didn't have to guts to tell her. He also wasn't sure if it was for real or it's just a crush. Now five years later, not only the feelings remained, they got much stronger. He was also glad he still remembered her. If he would have forgotten her and they have bean through together, he would have been a very sad person, he would want to commit suicide…

"Your time has come Benjamin… go back to your loved ones and be with them… be with the girl you love and continue saving the world like you always do…" said an unknown voice. Was it the voice of great lord himself?

Back in the hospital, Ben slowly opened his eyes. He saw Gwen resting her head on his chest and she seemed to be asleep. Ben slowly lifted his neck and laid a sweet, loving kiss on her divine orange hair. He then slowly separated his face from her head and laid his own back on the pillow and started to gently stroke Gwen's hair, which finally caused her to wake up and look up to see who was kissing and stroking her. When she saw Ben she called out:

"BEN!" and embraced him in a warm and loving hug. A hug that had the feeling of as if the person most dear to you has died and you now saw he was ok; alive and well… Gwen now started to cry uncontrollably. She was so happy Ben was alive and that he remembered her. There are no words to describe what she felt… no words what-so-ever…

"I…I'm s..so..o glad you're okay Ben…" sobbed Gwen, whose words where muffled by hear tears which where beginning to choke her, but only slightly.

"Thanks Gwen… it's good to be back… (Sigh…) I love you Gwen. I love you with all my heart. There are absolutely no words to describe how much I love you Gwen. I'm crazy about you…" said Ben as he planted another kiss on Gwen's head. He knew what Gwen's answer was going to be.

"I love you too Ben. I always did… and I always will. You will not believe how much I love you and how much I'm crazy about you… its indescribable… I love you with all my heart… you are the person I love most. More than my parents even. And of course more than Kevin of whom I broke up with, because… he never was there for me… but you, you always were there for me Ben; always… which is one of the reasons I fell in love with you…"

"( moved sigh…) thanks Gwen… thank you so much for telling me that. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that… I just want you to know… I fell the exact same way Gwen… I really do…" said Ben as he tightened the hug he was giving Gwen and kissed her once more on the head. Gwen then looked up and looked right into Ben's emerald green eyes. She found them to be the prettiest eyes she had ever seen… her face has now gotten closer and closer to Ben's face, as he did the same, until their lips finally met into a warm loving French kiss. It was the most energetic, loving, passionate, enthusiastic and excited kiss in the world. The best kiss the world has ever known. Even in the happiest wedding, no matter where, no mater in which culture, the kiss given in it will be no match to the kiss between our two adorable and gorgeous love birds: Ben and Gwen Tennyson. A perfect couple…

Very romantic and heart warming isn't it?

I don't know if I will right a few more chapters or finish it up here. So please leave reviews in general to tell me what you think, and please also let me know if I should write more chapters.

Thank you

.


End file.
